Electrical connectors of the prior art exist in many forms and are characterized by factors such as their pinout, physical construction, size, contact resistance, insulation between pins, ruggedness and resistance to vibration, resistance to entry of water or other contaminants, resistance to pressure, reliability, lifetime and ease of connecting and disconnecting. Electrical connectors of the prior art may be keyed to prevent insertion in the wrong orientation. Electrical connectors may also include various locking mechanisms to verify that they are fully inserted and unable to be accidentally withdrawn.
Electrical connectors which are heavy-duty and used for high-amperage applications are typically used in either outdoor or indoor settings and for a variety of purposes such as power-supply connections to vehicles, appliances and the like. It is to heavy-duty high-amperage electrical connectors that this invention is primarily directed.
In the electrical connector field, there is a need for an improved electrical connector which can be used for heavy-duty high-amperage applications, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy for the user to engage/disengage from the power source. This device meets these needs and overcomes problems and shortcomings in the prior art.